Meant To Be
by Elmo403
Summary: A love story of Hermione and Draco, two that used to hate eachother .. it all starts in BottingTinns, the summer before their third year. Read on !


**My first fanfic ! Whee .. Okay, well anyways, this is a Dramione, not drabble, not sonfic, not oneshot. I can't stand them, no offence !! I'd much rather an in-depth. So, I wrote one myself. The people are a bit OoC, so sorry about that. Hope you guys like it anyways !**

**Jen -xx**

**Don't own the characters, property of J.K. Rowling !**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, " she thought, as she gazed into the mirror. The dress made her look slim, yet elegant. it made her sandy, serene eyes pop, and accentuated her soft, fragile skin. She put a finger to the ebony lace trim, past the lavender print. It fell to her knees, to show off her slender legs. "Wow," she repeated, in a hushed tone. "It's perfect .." She knew that she had changed over the summer, a lot.

At that moment, she heard a loud knock on the door. "Come on, 'Mione !" Groaned an apparently aggrivated male voice, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Er, I'm coming !" She chirped, whisking the hanger off the floor. She hung it on a hook sitting on the wall to the left. She slowly turned around and unlocked the dressing room door. She opened it just enough to see a copper eye glaring back at her.

"Aah !" She squeaked, jumping back and crashing into the mirror behind her. She looked to see a happy face smiling down at her. On top of the face was a mop of shaggy red hair, and a "Chudley Cannons" cap. She heard two others laughing from being the boy, obviously amused at her yelp. One stepped in, a girl, with strawberry blond hair.

"**Stand up** !" She demanded, trying to fight down giggles. The girl was her 13 year old cousin, Amanda, from Onterio, Canada. She had come to visit her family for the Summer, here in England. She loved visiting her cousin, even though she was terribly different from her. She knew that she was, but it didn't bother her as much anymore. She was very much like her older cousin, Hermione, in some ways, though. She loved to read, write, and she was also considered to be particularly intelligent. She could be just as stubborn as Hermione, too. But, unlike her cousin, everyone wanted to be her friend, and she was lucky enough not to have bushy hair and buck teeth. Although she was very socially inclined, she was sad to admit that she was a muggle. She, though, knew about witches and wizards, because of her Aunt Granger, who had told her many years before. She knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione were different than her, but she loved them all anyway.

Amanda was the reason that Hermione had changed. She had been a huge infulence on Hermione. For one, Hermione now loved shopping. She used to despise it, what with all the prices, walking and filing through giant mounds of clothes. Mandy had completely changed her outlook on it, showing her how to acessorise for different occasions and whatnot. She'd also agreed to help Hermione search through her library books to find a shrinking spell for her teeth. Now that they were small, she was nearly content with her appearence, and her friends had finally gotten over the shock.

Hermione followed Mandy's orders, only to nearly have Harry faint.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron gawked. "You're **beautiful** !" At this, Mandy was not pleased. She had had a crush on Ron for 2 years, and she wasn't about to give him up, even for her favorite cousin, also one of her best friends.

"Er, and that's why I'm buying it for her !" She offered generously, trying to re-capture Ron's attention. "Now, once you get the dress off, toss it over the door and we'll go to pay for it, okay ?"

"Right, sure !" Hermione grinned, pushing everyone out through the door so she could change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After she changed back into her own clothes, she stepped outside the dressing room. The other three were nowhere in sight, so she decided to browse a bit more.

She walked around the shop, once in a while taking something off a shelf to look at it. Her shopping bags were beginning to feel heavy on her fragile arms, so she decided to sit down for a short while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come now, boy ! This is going to take a month if you _dawdle_ like that !" Lucius Malfoy called back to his son, who was far behind him, as usual.

Draco was off in his own world, thinking about which heart he'd crush next. Every girl he knew loved him, which made it a hard choice. Hmm ... What about that Weasley girl? No, too easy. He looked up to see that his father was no longer in sight, so he ran to catch up. He found him outside a clothing store, Botting-tinns, just about to go inside. He quickly caught up, and followed him inside.

"I'm going to look at some new dress robes, alright ?" He asked, trying to be polite so he'd be permitted.

"Well, alright, but meet me at Ollivander's in an hour," He smiled and looked down at the small girl next to him, with the bleach blond, curly hair, "So we can get your baby sister her first wand."

"Right, " Malfoy said, before dashing off. His little sister was his father's favorite child, since she was the youngest; and that was fine with him. He didn't want his father bothering him all the time, again, as he did when Draco was small. He always perstered him to become a death eater. But now, with Christine in the picture, he had another to bug. He would have forgotten Draco was alive if it wasn't for Narcissa.

_Whatever_, he thought. _Now, I have my freedom, what I've always wanted._

After a while, he went up to the cashier with his arms full of robes, and pants. He purchased them, had them put into silk bags, then turned around to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione, after 10 minutes or so, stood up again, wondering where her friends had gone. She began to walk, looking for them. After a minute or two, she bumped into someone, and her bags went crashing to the ground.

"So sorry, miss !" said a familiar voice.

"_Just my luck_, " She murmured, as she looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please, take a few seconds of your time to review, I'll try to get the next chapter done quickly if you guy like it !**


End file.
